


Kingdom Come

by Ki_Ki051



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki051/pseuds/Ki_Ki051
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood/Meliorn, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_ 'Simon!?...Simon!?' She yelled through the ash and rubble. 'Oh, my Satan....' She lifted his head up and laid it on her lap. 'Baby, open your eyes.' She said lightly patting his face. 'You-You can't leave me like this...Simon please...' She said starting to cry. Several minutes passed and still no response...he was no longer breathing. 'This wasn't supposed to happen...baby I am so sorry.' She said crying her heart out as the world burned around her. _

Simon's POV

I jolted out of bed with a gasp, sweat running all over my body. This is the third time this has happened this week. "The fuck...." I said pushing myself up in a sitting position. I grabbed my phone off my bedside table and checked the time, it was three in the morning. I sat my phone down and ran my hand through my hair and down my face. Each time these dreams happen...they end with my dying and a girl calling out my name and crying over my dead body. 

I feel like I know her from somewhere...but I can't quite remember. Her name is right on the tip of my tongue...but I can't quite spit it out. It's truly frustrating. Maybe I should talk to Magnus, he might know what this is. I'll go later in the morning/afternoon and talk to him about it, because this is really throwing me off.

I laid back down in bed and got a hold of my bearings before I tried to go back to sleep.

_ 'Simon? Sweetheart, where are you?' She said walking around the garden area of the castle. Well it was a dead garden but still beautiful. The sky is red and so is the dirt, there is a gigantic and gorgeous castle behind her. 'Over here!' I called standing in front of the lake with demons swimming around in it. 'What are you doing way out here?' She asked grabbing the end of her dress, so it doesn't drag the ground. 'Nothing...just thinking of how lucky I am to have you.' I said turning and looking at her. 'We did get lucky, didn't we?' She said caressing the side of my face with her long red and black nails. 'I love you so much. I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love you.' I said wrapping my arms around her waist. 'We have fought long and hard to be together. No matter what happens, just know that I will never stop fighting for you Simon Lovelace.' She said and then everything faded. _

I woke up with a little less of a start, "I really need to talk to Magnus." I said to myself as I grabbed my phone again and checked the time. I slept a lot later than I usually do; it was almost eleven. I quickly unlocked my phone and went to search for his contact in my phone. Once I found it, I hit call. "Hello Sherwin." he said playfully. "Hey Magnus, um, are you busy by chance?" I asked. "No not right now. Is everything alright?" He asked. "Um...I'm not quite sure if I’m honest...Is it alright if I come over? I really need to talk to you about something." I asked. "Of course." he said. "Thank you so much. Uh I'll be over in a few minutes." I said. We said our goodbyes and hung up. 

I got out of bed quickly and got dressed, using my vampire speed to do so. Once I was ready, I sped out the door and headed to the loft. Thankfully I didn't live that far away from him, so it didn't take that long to get there. I buzzed in at the front doors and told him that it was me, the front doors opened, and I ran up the stars to his top floor loft and knocked on the doors. "Simon, you got here quick." he said using my real name for the first time since we met. "Hey, yea, I just really needed to speak to you." I said walking in as he stepped to the side for me. "You seem nervous." he said closing the door. "Yea it's uh...been a strange few weeks. Um...I don't know if you would know anything about this type of stuff but you have been alive for far longer than any of us so I'm hoping that you would at least know someone who does or have a small amount of knowledge." I said taking a seat on one of his couches. 

"You can tell me what it is Simon. I won't judge." He said taking a seat on the couch across from me. "Ok, um, do you believe in like past lives?" I asked. "Well...everyone has a pasted life. Well mostly mundanes do or shadow hunters. Normally those who are immortal don't have pasted lives because...well...they live forever." He said. "Well...I have been having these dreams recently..." "What kind of dreams?" He asked leaning forward. "They feel like...memories, or something." I said slowly, trying to find the right words. "But they are all in pieces, nothing is fitting together." "How often do you have these dream-like memories?" He asked with his brows scrunched together. "About four times just this week. But today was different, I woke up from one at three in the morning. I woke up covered in sweat, in the dream there was this girl. I feel like I know her, but I can't quite make out her name. It's right there but...I can't quite catch it. And in the dream, she was distraught, she was holding my dying body, saying that this wasn't how it was supposed to end. The world, wherever we were, was burning around us. As if the after math of a war. She was begging me to open my eyes but...it was too late, I died in her arms." I explained. "But once I calmed down enough, I went back to sleep and had another dream like memory but this time I didn't die. I was standing in a dying garden in front of a lake with I guess you could say water demons. And she walked up behind me and asked what I was doing. I declared my love for her, I could feel in my body just how much I loved her. She felt the same, but she said something that caught me of guard." I looked at him and he looked very intrigued. "What did she say?" He asked. "She said, ' _We have fought long and hard to be together. No matter what happens, just know that I will never stop fighting for you Simon Lovelace.'._ That...That's not my last name though, but it sounds so familiar." I said in a frustrated way. 

"It's too early." He said more to himself, but I heard him. "T-Too early? Too early for what?" I asked looking at him as he stood up. "Magnus what aren't you telling me?" I asked. "Ok....Simon...uh...this might be hard to take in but just know that everything you are about to see is true. They aren't made up or anything." He said walking into his study. I followed him in as well. "What is it?" I asked starting to get scared. "Your real name is Simon Gabriel Lovelace." he said grabbing a book from a high above shelf. "You are from way before the world was...well...the world. I know this all sounds insane but bear with me...you've started receiving your memories early. Which could mean something good or something very, very bad. I am going to have to explain this fast...so try to keep up." He said going back into the living-room. "This girl you were describing, her name is Anala. She was your soon to be wife many, many lifetimes ago. You two were destined to be married back in the ages of Hell. She was the hell-hound princess, now she is the queen. You were to reign as king by her side. But one of the Princes of the nearby realms fell jealous of your love. He was madly in love with Anala, but she never gave him the time of day because she was and still is in love with you. So, in order to seek out revenge he found a powerful warlock, still to this day no one knows the name of, and they cursed your love. So, every time you go down on one knee and asked her for her hand in marriage you would die in her arms. Each lifetime it was different, same name, same face, different death, different species. Once you were a werewolf, then you were a shadow hunter, then a Seelie, then a Vampire." "So, you mean I am about to die again because I am a vampire?" I asked. "No, no. This lifetime you haven’t found your species yet. First you were a mundane, then were turned to a vampire. We've gone off script. That memory you were talking about when you died in her arms and the world was burning around you. That was the war of Heaven and Hell. You didn't make it out a live and it destroyed her. She was cast down to hell because of her status, and that was the last time either of you saw each other again. She didn't want to go through that pain again and again, so she waited and waited until there was a sign that something has changed. And something has, the winds have shifted, we believe that the warlock who cast the curse has died. So, if what is going to happen, is going to happen. You two are going to meet yet again. It has been lifetimes since you last saw each other. Each lifetime you found love in other women, but you still were very unhappy. Just like this one, you found love in Clary and once that love was sought out you still felt like something wasn't right. Am I right?" he asked, and I nodded. "That's because Clary isn't yours to love. She is Jace's, just like mine is Alexander and Izzy, as much as she doesn't want to admit, is Meliorn. Everyone has what people call 'soulmates' some find them, and some don't." He explained.

"Ok....um...wow...this was not...what I was expecting. Um...how-how do I know if I still love her...I-I mean apparently I have loved her for many-many lifetimes but...how do I know if it is the same for this one?" I asked sitting back down. "You will know when you see her again. She is still in the realm of the hell hounds. But...you two have always somehow found your way to each other. No matter the circumstances. Whether you found her, or she found you." He said.

"What is my finale species for this life? What am I meant to be to finish this story?" I asked looking up at him. "I cannot say." he said, and I just nodded my head. "What am I supposed to do now? Do I look for her or-or continue with my life as usual only knowing that at some point I am going to run into my soul mate who was cursed for loving me?" I asked. "No, don't go searching for her. Let things play out as they have been written." He said. I was silent for many minutes before I asked a question that has been nagging at me. "Did she ever find love in another?" I asked. "No... she never found love in another. Hellhounds are much like Shadowhunter’s...they only love once. Sadly, for hellhounds, they are immortal, so once they find that one love and they die.... they live for eternity alone...unless their love is reincarnated, and reincarnation is very tricky. Some come back and they fall again, sometimes they fall for another, and sometimes...they don't come back at all. That is why your love for each other is so envied, each time you come back you two find each other again." he explained softly. 

"She doesn't deserve that...she has watched me die over and over and over again and she has lived lifetimes alone grieving a love that has been cursed. No one deserves that." I said feeling my non beating heart break for her. "You two have had a tragic yet beautiful love story." he said sadly. "How do you know all of this? You weren't alive in the time of the war between Heaven and Hell, were you?" I asked. "No, I wasn't, but, in my early years she found me. Knew of who I was and the power I possessed. She told me of your situation and asked if there was anything that I could do. Sadly, I there wasn’t, but I swore to her to keep an eye out for anything that could tell us who did the spell. But the warlock had seemed to fall off the face of the earth, no one heard or seen them again since that day. Some say that they were held captive, some say they went into hiding. But I didn't stop, I made sure to watch over you in each of your lifetimes, this one is no different. And now that the winds have shifted, I can feel the magic of the curse is thinner and seeing as you are getting your memories back and a quicker and earlier rate. Means that the warlock had passed. But...that doesn't mean things can't go bad...but things could work out in our favor." He said and I stood there trying to understand everything that he just said to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon's POV

After my conversation with Magnus I tried not to think too much about it. Trying to do what he said, just go on as normal, let things play out. But I couldn't stop thinking about her, about how she has lived a thousand lives alone all because she loves me, she was cursed because she loves me. I was so lost in thought as I walked around town with Clary, I almost didn't my name being called. "Simon Gabriel Lovelace!!" I female voice called from behind me. "Who is she calling for?" Clary asked behind me, but I didn't answer her, I turned and saw a girl that I recognized from the dreams. I believe her name was Zabrina. "Zabrina?" I asked looking at her. "So, it's true...you are remembering. Look I don't have much time. Anala knows that you remember, but so does he." She said getting closer. "Who's he? Look I am remembering but I don't remember everything." I said. "That's ok, you will. But 'He' knows that the winds have shifted. 'He' knows that this time is different....and 'he' is not happy. You need to remember the one day that means the most, the one that you and Anala were most happy. The happiest day holds the key, remember that day and everything will fall into place." She said in almost a riddle. "I-I don't know what you mean. We had a lot of happy days together. Some of the happiest that I have ever felt." I said. "But there was one day that you hold closer than all of those. One day that you knew changed everything." She said and then disappeared into smoke and dust.

"S-Simon...what was that all about? Who was she? Who is Anala? Who is 'He' and why isn't he happy with you?" She asked quickly. "Look Clary we need to get to Magnus. I need to talk to Magnus." I said and picked her up in my arms and ran to Magnus's. We got there and I knocked repeatedly on the door until he opened. "Simon my dear boy you only have to knock maybe three times." He said. "Magnus, we need to talk." I said and pushed my way through. "Um ok...what about?" he asked closing the door. "I saw Zabrina today. She-She was a friend of mine and Anala's way back then. She came to me, she seemed nervous. She said that 'He' knows that I am remembering and that ‘He’ knows that the winds have shifted. So does Anala." I said quickly. He took a moment to process everything that I just said. "Ok...that’s...that's not good." He said. "Yea you think. She said that the key is for me to remember that happiest day me and Anala shared together. If I remember that day, then everything will fall into place." I said. 

He nodded and started pacing. "How am I supposed to do that? The only times I remember things is when I am asleep." I said, he stopped pacing for a moment. "Maybe....maybe we can kick start things. Every memory a person has is locked behind a door in our minds...maybe if I give you a sleeping draft that will send you into the hallway of doors...you can find the one that you are looking for." He said still trying to work out the kinks. "How will I know which one it is?" I asked. "Trust your instincts. Trust your gut." He said and walked into his study. "Ok hold back up a second. What is going on?" Clary asked loudly. "Don't worry biscuit. Everything will be alright." Magnus said. "Can you get Alexander, Jace and Izzy here. We are going to need all hands-on deck." He said and she nodded and stepped out of the room. "Are you sure this is going to work? And why do we need everyone here?" I asked as he had me lay down on the couch. "Because it is going to take a lot of my magic to bring you back out of your subconscious. And if what is about to be revealed what I think it is...then we are going to need some back up." He said and I nodded. "Drink this. It tastes like shit so prepare yourself." he said, and I took the vile out of his hands and downed it in one go. He was right.... this did taste like shit.

Magnus's POV

"Magnus what is going on? Clary called and she seemed frantic? What is going on with Simon?" Alexander asked as he, Jace and Izzy walked into the loft. "We might have a slight issue with our darling Simon." I said as I walked back into the living room. "Is he ok? Why is he unconscious?" Izzy asked. "He is fine. He is remembering." I said. "Remembering what?" Alexander asked. All four stood in front of me looking concerned and confused. "Why don't we all take a seat. I have a story to tell." I said and they all took a seat. "Simon...is one of the...well...lucky yet unlucky ones. Sometimes when a person dies, whether they be mundane, werewolf, or Shadowhunter. They will be resurrected. Very rarely has it ever been a Vampire, Seelie, or Warlock. Because those are immortal. They have already lived a thousand lives. But Simon..." I started. I sighed as I tried to get my thoughts in order. 

I explained everything as best I could with as much detail to help them process everything. It was a lot of information but seeing as we have time before Simon is to wake up, I went into depth. "This is so much information all at once." Clary said. "I have never seen or heard of a situation like this one." Alec said. "These kinds of things don't usually go on for this long... but...their love for each other knows no bounds." I said. "Anala endured a lot of pain by loving Simon. He died in her arms more times than I can count...but she never stopped...she held onto the hope that she would find a way for them to be together." We all sat in silence as we waited for Simon. I felt the sudden tingling sensation, telling me that Simon had found what he was looking for. "Alexander, darling, I am going to need your help with this. Bringing someone out of their subconscious is not easy and will use up all of my strength." I explained as I got on my knees in front of the couch, he knelt next to me and grabbed my hand firmly in his.

Bringing Simon out was a long process, but we got it done, I was drained and so very tired, but I couldn't rest just yet. "What was the memory?" I asked sitting down on the couch, leaning into my Alexanders side. He didn't say anything for several minutes. "Simon? It's ok to tell us." Clary said to her best friend. "U-Um...I... I don't understand." He said. "What don't you understand?" She asked. "Magnus...can we talk privately for a moment?" He asked standing up from the couch. "of course, let’s go into the office." I said heaving myself up from my spot on the couch. We walked inside and we both sat down in the chairs. "What was the memory Simon?" I asked again. Simon's POV "We were in her favorite place on the palace grounds, it was by this stream that held these…magic rock type things. We had announced our relationship to the kingdom, and everyone was so excited and we left to this place to have some privacy. She said that she had a gift for me, we had only been dating for about three months but we both knew that we were meant for each other.” I started to explain. “What did she give you?” Magnus asked as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “It was this…pendant I think…she said that it had been in her family for generations and she wanted me to have it.” I explained. Magnus looked like he had, had a moment of realization. “of course.” He said mostly to himself.

“That’s your final transformation, that-that pendant she gave you it was enchanted so the wearer would then become that creature. She was giving it to you so you would become like her and you two would then be together forever. We need to find that pendant, do you remember where it is?” he asked, and I stopped for a moment trying to think. “No, I must not have seen that one.” I said as I tried to think. “I guess I didn’t go through all of them, I…I found that one and I saw how happy and content we were. It was one of the best days of our lives, other than our first engagement. It was the day that we knew would lead to the rest of our lives.” I explained, I looked at Magnus and he had a look of determination. “Can you send me back in? Back into the hallway of memories?” I asked and he looked at me. “I don’t have enough energy to bring you back out. I don’t even have enough magic to conjure a cup of water.” He said with a sympathetic look on his face.

“Maybe if I go back to sleep on my own…maybe I’ll see it…” I thought to myself. “it could work but we don’t know if that is the memory you will see. If you saw everything in the hallway then there might not be anything else to see.” Magnus said. “I don’t know what to do…we need that pendant but…I don’t know where it is…” I said and closed my eyes. Replaying that day in my head from beginning to end. When something hit me, “Where was I buried the first time I died?” I asked and Magnus looked at me. “What do you mean?” He asked scrunching is eyebrows together. “When I died in the war, where was I buried? Where was my funeral held? This might be a long shot but its something. Um, if I was buried then that pendant might have been buried with my body.” I said and he looked at me wide eyed. “Of course!! Why didn’t I think of that?” He said and got up. “You were buried in the family tomb in the kingdoms graveyard. Now getting there is going to be tricky because that land no longer belongs to the hellhounds. That land is now known as Edom. The ruins of the kingdom should still be there as well as the graves.” He said and started flipping through books.

“Aha! Found it! Ok so if everything is how it was the last time, I was in Edom then the graveyard should be right here. Of the edge of the world, this place is now ruled by my father Asmodeus and Lilith. Getting there is easy but getting out…that’s a different story.” He explained as he showed me the map. “Only you and I would be able to go there. All of our friends are Shadowhunter’s, they have Angel blood so they wouldn’t survive being in the realm of demons.” I said and he looked sad at this. “Yes, I know…we can either do this ourselves or…we ask our fellow downworlders for help.” He said and looked at me. “I…who else can we trust with this?” I asked looking at him. “I have some friends who would go to the ends of the earth for me. I can ask them; they will understand just how important this is.” “Who are they?” I asked. “Catarina Loss, Ragnor Fell and Tessa Grey-Herondale. They are some of my oldest of friends and I am sure that they will be willing to help.” He said and I thought about it. “Ok.” I said with a nod. “But I don’t know how Alec will feel about you going back to Edom without him going with you.” I said teasingly. “You let me worry about my worry-wort of a boyfriend.” He said with a smile and I laughed.


End file.
